Of Love and Humor
by TiPoLover 22
Summary: A whole story full of TiPo one-shots.
1. Flirting

"Po, I don't know what you're talking about," Tigress said, completely confused. Po had just asked her if it hurt. "I can't feel anything, remember?"

Po face palmed. He couldn't believe Mantis was making him do this. Why did he play truth or dare with the most immature of them all? Mantis had dared him to flirt with Tigress, which Po had figured out not all that easy. He decided to try another pick up line. "Are you from Tennessee?"

"Po, I'm from China. And so are you. We're in it. Like, right now."

"Will you let me finish?!"

"Finish what?!" He didn't need to yell.

"Never mind." He tried another one. "If beauty were time, you'd be eternity."

Tigress was more confused that ever. "Po, that doesn't even make any sense."

"Are you lost, Ma'am? Cause heaven is a long way from here."

"What are you talking about?" She still had no clue what was going on.

Po decided that now was the time to use the pick up line that Mantis had given him. This was going to get him killed. "Your lips look so lonely." Tigress put her hand to her lips, wondering what he meant. "Would they like to meet mine?"

Her eyes widened. Did he just say that?! She was going to kill him. Then she heard snickering behind the kitchen door. It was Mantis. Now she knew what was going on. She decided to play along. "You should go in the water," she said, confusing Po. "Cause you're so hot, you're on fire." That had made Mantis stop snickering.

Po was surprised. Then, with newly found confidence, he said, "All those curves, and me with no brakes."

"Your hand looks heavy. Let me hold it for you." She grabbed his hand.

"I thought diamonds were pretty until I laid my eyes on you."

"I think you stole something. My heart."

"Is your name Summer? Cause you are hot."

"I'm sorry, have we met? Oh, yes. In my dreams."

"I must be in heaven because I'm looking at an angel."

"I didn't believe in heaven until I saw you." Tigress took a step forward as she let go of his hand. She was getting into this.

So was Po. "If I told you that you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me," he asked as he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer.

"I don't know which is prettier today. The water, the sky, or you eyes?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk by again?"

"If kisses were snowflakes, I'd send you a blizzard," she said as she put her arms around his neck.

"Kissing is the language of Love, so how about a conversation?" What surprised him next was that she kissed him full on the lips. He was surprised at first. Then he sunk into it.

When she broke it, she said, "How's that for a conversation?" Then she let go of him and he let go of her. They both had smug smiles. Then she started to leave the kitchen. Mantis was completely dumbstruck. Tigress turned to him as she walked out the door and said in a mocking voice, "Oh, hello, Mantis. I didn't see you there."


	2. Baba

**This is a little late and not really a TiPo, but I thought I'd write it for Father's Day. Hope you enjoy.  **

Tigress was in the Hall of Warriors, wondering what she did wrong. Shifu had called her in that morning to talk. She stood there, staring at Shifu's back while he meditated. Then he slowly turned around to see his prized student, his daughter. "Hello, Tigress. You must be wondering why you are here this morning." Tigress slightly nodded. "You are here to answer a question that I have had for a long time."

"What is it, Master."

"That right there." He pointed at something and Tigress realized it was her. "You always call me Master. And all this time I have been wondering, is that all I am to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Through the time you've been here, you have called me Master. Is that all I am to you?"

Tigress now knew what he was talking about. She didn't know what to say. What do you say to the man that never acted like a father? The man you tried to please but never could?

"You can say what's on your mind, Tigress."

"Not to insult you, but you never were much of father."

Shifu didn't blink. "Anything else?"

Tigress was silent for a few seconds, gathering everything she could. "You were always in your own world and never paid attention to what I was doing or what I could do. You never said you were proud of me since you were always so backtracked by Tai-lung. And you never really called me anything when you supposedly adopted me and never did I really see you unless we were training. And even when we were training you never really said anything unless it was to correct my technique or to insult my sloppy form. I never really knew what you were to me. At first I thought that you were my father since you adopted me. Then not long after I realized that you weren't and so if I ever saw you as a father, it was in the beginning and nowhere else after that. I realized five years later that I was nothing but a replacement for Tai-lung and that I could never be him. That I was not capable of being so perfect as to earn at least on praise for my entire life. And the fact that I never got one is living proof. And another thing, the only one who was actually a father figure was Master Oogway and I barely saw him, thanks to you. All I ever wanted was to make you proud and that never would happen and I believe it still wont. So if anything, you are nothing more than my Master. Need I say more?" She was actually glad that she had let it all out. But she was filled with fury by the end of her confession.

Shifu's eyes were slightly wider that before, and Tigress knew that that was about all you could get from a surprised Shifu. Shifu was speechless. He had no idea that she had kept all that inside her for more than twenty years. Then he left to his room.

Tigress saw this and waited for a few seconds, wondering if he was going to come back. Then she started for the door. "Where are you going," Shifu asked worriedly as he entered the hall, holding a box. He had planned something in case she gave him an answer like that.

Before Tigress could turn around she heard a bunch of clicks. When she was fully turned around, she saw dominoes on the floor. "What's all this about?"

He picked up a domino. "Let us play." She grabbed the domino, just like she did the first time they met. But this time, the domino didn't break. Shifu grabbed a few more dominoes and he threw them in the air. He jumped to catch them and when he opened his hand, Tigress saw that the dominoes overlapped each other. Just like they did the first time. She did the same as he and was equally successful. Then he started throwing more dominoes on the floor, surrounding Tigress. He did it so fast that Tigress soon realized that the dominoes were too far to jump over. She wondered if Shifu had planned this. Shifu was down to the last domino and placed it at the end. Tigress looked at him and he nodded. Tigress tipped the first domino and many more followed. At first she saw a tear, a golden tear with a broken heart in the middle. Then she saw another tear with a needle and thread. She realized that both tears made a Yin-Yang. Shifu bowed to her on one knee outside of the Yin-Yang. "I may not have said it before, but you mean everything to me, My daughter. And as you can see, you are my life." He gestured towards the Yin-Yang. "I know that I have done wrong but I would love to fix that. I would love to mend your heart, if that is what it will take for you to see me as your father."

Tigress felt her eyes get moist. "Then you are welcome to do so. As long as you promise not to break again."

"I promise." Then he stood up with a huge smile in his face. He had gotten his daughter back. "I want you to know that you were never a replacement. I just didn't want you to turn into him."

"You said it yourself. I am not a monster. I am just a girl." She smiled. Shifu leaped to get her out of there without ruining the Yin-Yang. He was successful. After that they hugged each other.

When they broke it, Shifu said, "You better head to training, my Daughter. There is a certain panda waiting for you."

Tigress knew that said Panda was Po. He just loved to get his butt kicked by her. As she walked out the door, she turned to Shifu. "Happy Father's Day, Baba."


	3. A little thing you never knew

It was a boring night with nothing to do. Most of the Five and the Dragon Warrior were bored out of their minds. But a certain tiger was enjoying the silence as she read scroll number nine hundred ninety nine. That was until there was a knock on her door. She sighed as she said, "Enter." Then Po opened the door.

"Hello, Tigress."

"What is it, Po?"

"Well, the others and I were going to play a little game."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"We were wondering if you would join us."

"Yeah," came Viper's voice.

"Wait a minute, are you all out there?"

"Yes," they all said in unison.

Tigress sighed. "Well, you guys can go play your game while I read." She opened the scroll again and started reading.

"We'll just keep bugging you if you don't," Mantis explained.

"And I'll kill you if you do."

"We're not afraid to die," Monkey said. Everyone agreed.

Tigress threw the scroll across the room and the others were thinking if this was a good idea. She stood up and walked to he door. They backed up a bit. "Fine," she seethed. "I'm coming."

They all smiled in for their victory. "Great," Crane said. "We're playing in my room."

"Why not my room," said Po.

"Do you remember what your room looks like," Viper asked.

"I see your point."

"So what are we playing," asked Tigress when they entered the room.

"Ten fingers," Crane answered.

"What about Viper?" Tigress knew Viper had no hands.

"We've already compromised that. I'm using a can of sticks," Viper explained.

Tigress nodded. "Ok. How do we play?" They all sat in a circle.

"We hold up ten fingers and say something. Things about ourselves or what we've seen. And if any of those happen to come across us, we put a finger down," Monkey explained.

"Only one rule," Mantis said. "No calling out!" He looked directly at Monkey.

"Ok lets start with Po."

Po was thinking of what to say. "My favorite color is green." Then he put a finger down. So did Tigress. Po looked shocked.

"Don't act surprised, Panda. I know you did that on purpose." Po smiled, making her statement even more true.

Next was Monkey. "I got wasted on birthday one time." He didn't put a finger down. Mantis did.

"I said no calling out."

"I'm not. There are plenty of people who've got wasted on their birthday." Everyone noticed that Tigress had two fingers down.

"Tigress?" Po was actually shocked. So was everyone else.

"Do not look at me like that." Everyone immediately looked away.

"I have never been to the Sacred Pool of Tears," Viper said as she took a stick out of the can. Everyone but Po and Tigress put a finger down.

"I tried using the Reflecting Pool as a Hot Tub before," Mantis said. All males put their finger down.

"I once tried to pick up a girl that had a boyfriend. And I knew that she did." Crane and Mantis put a finger down.

It was Tigress's turn. She didn't know what to say. She hadn't done anything stupid in her life. Maybe once. "I made out with a someone I never knew and never saw again." She put a finger down. So did Po.

"Wait a second! When was this," Mantis asked, suddenly interested in Tigress's life.

"A long time ago."

"But how did it happen."

"Don't ask me that," she said embarrassed.

Then the others pressured her. "Come on, how did it happen?"

Tigress sighed. "It happened at a friends party. I never actually saw the guy. It was a costume party. He was a skeleton I think." She hated explaining that day. But it was a lot more worse when she explained it to Shifu.

"Ok. But how'd it happen?"

"Um... You're going to laugh at this. It was part of a truth or dare. My conceited self chose dare, thinking nothing could go wrong. Then my best friend, Brigit, dared me to make out with the guy sitting next to me." Tigress then thought back at that day. "I could admit," she said with a smile. "He was an amazing kisser."

Everyone started laughing. This was so unlike Tigress. "Ok. Po how did it happen to you," Monkey asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it," he said nervously.

"No, no, no," said Tigress. "I told my story, now you tell yours."

Po sighed. "Same thing. Same party. Same friend." Tigress was confused. "I was wearing a skeleton cost-"

"Oh my God!" Tigress was shocked.

Po smiled sheepishly. "Hey, at least I left you satisfied."

The others started laughing their heads off.

Guess this day wasn't as boring as they thought.


End file.
